<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Mr and Mrs Smith by ChelseaEllie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24499732">Mr and Mrs Smith</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChelseaEllie/pseuds/ChelseaEllie'>ChelseaEllie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Gen, Nate is pregnant, Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:41:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,012</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24499732</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChelseaEllie/pseuds/ChelseaEllie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by Tumblr</p>
<p>Nate has a wild night and ends up in a strange situation thanks to some bad decisions and Roger Smith, he will need John and Zari (who are a couple but still trying to hide it) Mick and the rest of the crew to help him deal with this new situation. </p>
<p>Gifted to the person who inspired the madness</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>John Constantine/Zari Tomaz | Zari Tarazi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The morning after</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nate groaned. He wasn’t ready to open his eyes. His mouth felt dry, like he had been eating sandpaper. His head felt like someone was jumping on it. All his limbs felt heavy and sore. He considered opening his eyes and waited a few minutes more. There appeared to be no hurry to move.</p>
<p>The sounds around were deafening, so loud, and strange, he wasn’t on the waverider, there’s music and chanting, and the smell of bacon and coffee. He wasn’t sure where he was and wasn’t sure how he got there. Suddenly he felt a wave of nausea overwhelm him.</p>
<p>He sat bolt upright, to force himself to feel better. Only to see Gary’s smiling face looking at him. It was slightly creepy. Gary stood there holding a cup of coffee smiling that overly happy smile of his. Looking so proud.</p>
<p>“Where am I?” Nate groaned, speaking hurt. And a happy Gary wasn’t what you wanted to see when you woke with a hangover.</p>
<p>“You are in the house of the greatest dark warlock who ever lived” Gary was too excited for Nate’s head. Also this didn’t seem like a straight answer.  Dark what?</p>
<p>“What??” was as clear as Nate could ask.</p>
<p>“How dare….” Gary was oddly possessive.</p>
<p>“John’s house” there were flashes of memory, Sara getting annoyed with Ava and Nate wanting to get off the ship to avoid being caught up in their fight. Something about more of her ex lovers on the ship. He remembered asking Behrad where he was and if he fancied escaping the ship. He remembered feeling a little hurt to find out that Behrad and Zari were already out for the night. But accepted the invitation to join them.  And where they were surprised him more than he expected.</p>
<p>He had never been that close to the warlock. Respected him, but deep down was scared of him, there was a lot of pain and darkness and he would be a dangerous person to offend. John kept up barriers to keep anyone from getting close so no one could be hurt by him was the excuse he told others.</p>
<p>Their lack of closeness made it harder to predict what would happen when Nate accidentally invited himself to a party which John and Charlie were hosting. Both were chaotic enough to not be the ideal combination, yet both seemed drawn to each other.</p>
<p>“Master Constantine asked me to inform you that there are painkillers for your head in the top drawer of the bedside table. If you feel brave try one of his herbal cures and he and Miss Tarazi are preparing breakfast in the kitchen when you are ready.  I can bring you some if you don’t feel able to get up. There are towels in the wardrobe and clothes should you want some fresh clothes after last night. Use any bathroom there are many.”</p>
<p>Gary placed the coffee on the bedside table next to a bottle of energy drink. And left the room after glancing at the other side of the bed. There was a judgement in Gary’s glance that concerned Nate, he wondered what he had possibly done to offend the trainee Wizard.</p>
<p>Nate looked around in a panic, the other side of the bed was empty. Yet clearly slept in, and there was a bra on the floor as well as a sheer white floral dress and bold pink heals. He suddenly was painfully aware that he was naked. Oh dear he panicked, maybe its not that bad. If only he could remember the events of the night.  Who could she be? So he had another thing to deal with and his head hurt more than he thought possible. One thing at a time.</p>
<p>He took a sip of the coffee, the rich flavour filled his head and started to move the fog. It was delightful, slightly burning his mouth but so comforting.</p>
<p>Who had been in his bed he wondered, not his bed, one of John’s it was nice here, he could see why he spent less time on the ship these days. As the coffee cleared his mind he started to remember.</p>
<hr/>
<p>The party was in full flow when he arrived, Charlie was surrounded by a number of people in punk attire. She was telling her stories. John was in the garden clearly preparing for a spell, there were a number of people that Nate didn’t know, who were surrounding someone clearly holding court, Behard was smoking something clearly illegal and chatting with 3 very pretty women who clearly had heard that he was one of the famous Legends.  He looked his normal laid back self, Nate smiled upon seeing him.</p>
<p>“Nate, over here” he shouted and winked drawing Nates attention to the very pretty women who were around him, all flirting and laughing.</p>
<p>The party was more like a frat party than he had every assumed John would throw, Charlie’s influence clearly. Or maybe her party, they seems to fall out and make up on a weekly basis.</p>
<p>An hour in, and a number of attractive young women’s numbers later Nate needed air. The drugs were starting to impact his perspective and he wanted to clear his mind. So he went outside, it was a lovely warm summer evening in England. John was clearly feeling the warmth he had abandoned his trade mark trench coat, and was stood in front of a stone altar setting up bowls of different herbs. Muttering over them.</p>
<p>“Hi Mate” John greeted him breezily. Waving his hand over the altar making everything shimmer away.</p>
<p>“Great party” Nate slurred his words slightly, “What are you up to?” he staggered toward the altar.</p>
<p>“Slow it down mate, not everyone here is what they seem, and while Charlie and I enjoy that, sobering up a little may stop you becoming closer that you would like” John lived in a world that most humans didn’t and he knew more creatures than Nate had heard of, and Nate was clearly more  intoxicated that he should be.</p>
<p>“What do you mean?” Nate swayed slightly trying to focus.</p>
<p>“See that bloke there,” John pointed to a handsome guy with an athletic body and a football shirt ”he’s a ghost, the powers of the house and my spell give him a body, but it wont last after my spell forms, so he’s having as much fun as he can while it brews.”</p>
<p>“Spell?” Nate watched with interest.</p>
<p>“There’s power in the animalistic carnal energy of these parties. I draw on its energies to increase the potency of certain spells. The one I’m brewing up should help protect you sorry lot on the Waverider when I can’t be there to help you.”</p>
<p>“You are the best” and Nate threw his arms around the baffled warlock. “I love you man”</p>
<p>“Alright mate” John broke the embrace, waved his hand threw a few more herbs into the bowl, muttered some words and it started to glow. And glamoured it to hide again. “That needs to stew for a while, lets go and increase this energy” he winked at Nate</p>
<p>Slinging his arm around Nate they walked back to the house.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Nate rubbing his head decided to rummage for the promised painkillers.</p>
<p>The drawer was full or all sorts, painkiller, herbs, crosses and holy water and condoms. Nate suddenly panicked, what had happened last night. It was still a blank, he needed to focus more.</p>
<hr/>
<p>They had been sat on the floor of the giant hallway, in the centre was a bottle. Nate had just watched Behrad kiss a beautiful blonde with a dress that left little to the imagination. So many pretty women. They hi-fived as he sat down again. Zari looked unimpressed, but sat in the circle, next to John. That was a strange friendship Nate thought. The perfectly put together celebrity and the warlock who didn’t care about image. Yet they seemed drawn to each other, she trusted him to keep her safe. Still no matter what was said Nate held out hope that she would remember him and return to him. He was the only one who remembered the original Zari, and what they meant to each other.</p>
<p>“Your turn” Behrad pushed Nate towards the bottle. While slightly more sober that he was earlier, the room still swayed a little, he looked at John. “Do you ever use magic to control your spin”</p>
<p>“Don’t need to, ruins the fun” the warlock chuckled, “are you scared? Chance and risk make it more fun”</p>
<p>“Not at all” Nate wildly span the bottle; he had eyed up a number of girls he was keen on. He hoped it would stop at them. To be honest he just needed something to help get him over Zari and this could be what he needed.</p>
<p>It span around, for what seemed like forever, before slowing and finally stopping. The crowd cheered as it landed on one person.</p>
<p>Nate’s heart stopped, maybe the magic of the house had controlled it, but he was so pleased. Zari was less so, she looked panicked. Only her perfectly constructed image and John’s hand on her knee seemed to stop her running away.</p>
<p>Behrad looked at her concerned.</p>
<p>John lent in to her ear and whispered something. She nodded and he released his hand from her knee. She seemed to relax slightly. That friendship again, bickering most of the time, but total trust in each other when it mattered.</p>
<p>“Right mate,” John flashed Nate a wicked grin, and Nate suddenly felt like he understood Gary’s attraction to the warlock. “Zari and you have history, its only fair you give others a chance.”</p>
<p>Before Nate knew it, John had stood up, walked across the circle and had pulled him to his feet and was kissing him. He had expected a chaste kiss, this was not that, this was passion and fire and everything he had hoped from his first kiss with another guy, he ran his fingers through John’s hair, tasting the whiskey he liked to drink. He was so involved in the kiss he nearly forgot where he was and groaned slightly.</p>
<p>John broke off the kiss, and winked at Nate as he went back to his seat. Nate hated him a little for kissing him like that and sitting down as if they had just said hello across the street. Yet he just sat down a little shell shocked. Taking time to get his thoughts in order.</p>
<p>The next person stood to spin the bottle. Nate glanced over at Zari but she and John had both gone, their empty seats quickly replaced with other willing people. He didn’t think much of it.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Nate swallowed the painkillers thankful for the energy drink as well. With every sip more of the night came back to him. His head felt less painful.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Confused by Zari’s rejection he sought out more alcohol, this is where it became more hazy, the thoughts less clear, less focused. There were images, Behrad and Charlie kissing on a dance floor. Him following her upstairs. John and Zari outside in the dark with the spell, hands locked over the Altar. Zari or someone like her approaching him, grabbing him, kissing him, leading him upstairs. Nothing clear just flashes of memory, flashes of images, nothing he could really connect. He wasn’t sure how real it was.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Showering Nate started to feel more human. The pain in his head was easing and his body’s aches were washing away. Though he had a strange feeling in his stomach, he hoped some greasy breakfast food would fix that, and what was the best thing about English shipmates, their love of full English breakfast for a hangover. It was the first time John had cooked to cure a hangover.</p>
<p>He dressed in some clothes he found in the wardrobe as his shirt was missing, and stomach rumbling he walked down stairs. The house was very neat given the evenings events.</p>
<p>Charlie and Behrad were asleep on the sofa in the main room. Having clearly got up for breakfast and fallen back to sleep, their plates were on the floor next to them.</p>
<p>Gary was tidying the rooms.</p>
<p>Nate walked softly to the kitchen past the dining room. Stopping in the doorway he saw Zari in a long white man’s shirt no trousers, she was stood over the hobs frying something in a pan. John approached her from the other side of the kitchen wrapped his arms around her and started kissing her neck. She turned around pulling him in to a deep kiss. He lifted her up to sit on the table in the middle of the room kissing more frantically. She pushed him away chuckling, “Its going to burn, and we still have guests”.</p>
<p>He backed off and turned to the frying pan. She laughed in a playful way, slapping him slightly “we are trying to keep this between us.” There was a happiness between them that Nate was jealous of but pleased as well. Both had a difficult year and now it made sense they were drawn to some comfort.</p>
<p>“Don’t wear my shirts then, you know what that does to me” he growled, kissing her softly.</p>
<p>“Morning guys” Nate decided he should let them know he was there. They jumped apart and went to pretending nothing happened between them.</p>
<p>“You look like you had a good night” John chuckled tucking his hands into the pockets of his black trousers. Looking Nate up and down.</p>
<p>“I don’t remember much” He confessed.</p>
<p>“I told you to be careful” John chuckled, Zari scooped mushrooms from the frying pan onto a plate, while he took some toast from the toaster. “Come on let’s get some food in you” picking up a second plate each they directed Nate to the dinning room. Where there were plates of all English Breakfast foods, beans, fried eggs, mushrooms, hash browns, bacon, sausages, toast, tomatoes.</p>
<p>A number of hungover guests were happily tucking into the food, Nate didn’t recognise any of them.</p>
<hr/>
<p>A little while later in the kitchen while tidying up Nate decided to go to the one person who seemed to remember the night.</p>
<p>“John” I hooked up with someone last night and don’t know who” he confessed.</p>
<p>John smirked at him, “Did you now?”</p>
<p>“She was really pretty, long dark hair, I think” he shook his head trying to remember what she was like, there was no clear image.</p>
<p>John watched him, and roughly pushed his thumb between Nates eyes, images flashed into focus and out again. As the warlock released him, there was a worrying look that flickered over his face.</p>
<p>“CHARLIE!!!” and he rushed out of the room to find her. Nate followed.</p>
<p>Charlie stirred, and looked annoyed “What do you want John-o”</p>
<p>“You invited Roger Smith last night”</p>
<p>“Yeah, he really knows how to let loose”</p>
<p>“I told you no Aliens”</p>
<p>“What’s the problem”</p>
<p>“My spell is a certain breed. I made that clear”</p>
<p>“Which idiot did he get knocked up?” and then started laughing as it dawned on her</p>
<p>Nate passed out.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Nate of it all</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The team get to the bottom of  what has happened to Nate, and his new situation</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Nate woke for the 2<sup>nd</sup> time that day confused and being watched over by Gary.  His head hurt less than last time, but he was as confused.</p><p>Zari and John were bickering, at least something was normal.</p><p>“Dude, you got lucky with an alien, how was it?” Behrad had woken up, messy hair and a big grin on his face. Charlie was pacing looking concerned. She was perfectly put together but as a shape shifter could just shift into a new look when needed.</p><p>“Well someone needs to get Sara” Zari protested pacing around the room.</p><p>“This is Alien magic, she wont be much use” John protested, “Even I’m not sure how to handle it”</p><p>“The great John Constantine admits weakness” she smirked, getting closer to him.</p><p>“It’s not weakness Darling, it’s a chance to learn,”</p><p>“That sounds dull, old books and everything” She winked ” Well I’m getting dressed, you work out if there is even a problem” She moved to kiss him, and stopped herself remembering everyone was around. He snaked an arm round her waist and planted a soft kiss on her head, pretty sure that no one would be surprised. Luckily no one noticed as most eyes were on Nate.</p><p>“See you in 4 hours love” he teased, she smacked his shoulder softly, walked away with a wink. She couldn’t remember being this happy, this accepted, the team, the freedom from the spotlight, her boyfriend.</p><p>Nate started to sit up he looked over at John who looked drained, and felt a little guilty as clearly he didn’t intend for this to happen. The Warlock tended to responsibility personally for most things that happened around him. Nate watched with interest as John walked to a cupboard that seemed to shimmer into existence from nowhere and took out a few items. A bowl some herbs and started mixing as he flicked through a book</p><p>“Behrad, what’s happening” Nate asked there was a feeling of concern rising up in him. So he turned to the scruffy dark haired man to his side.</p><p>“Well you know the sexy girl, who looked scarily like my sister you hooked up with last night?”, Nate nervously nodded, this didn’t sound great, “turns out, may not be a hot girl, may be an alien guy who can make people see him as other people. And because of the spell that this party was created to power. And the fact that John made it very clear that no Aliens were to be invited. Well you  know Charlie she invited him anyway because he’s fun. Well now John thinks you may have become pregnant with an alien child.” Behrad smiled his normal nonplussed smile.</p><p>“Did you smoke something?” Nate tried to laugh it off, but there were strange flashes that rang true.</p><p>“Its all good Nate-Dog, we can get through this” he slung an arm around the now nervous historian.</p><p>“Yeah?”</p><p>“Yeah” Behrad reassure him.</p><p>He watched a non-verbal exchange between John and Charlie, where she indicated that she was not successful in her quest. They both had pained looks. She looked guilty as if she knew she had made a big mistake.</p><p>He closed his eyes for a minute trying to make sense of everything, it was moving to fast and nothing made sense, there was a well of panic in his stomach which was bubbling up. He tried to force it down again. Taking a few deep breaths he felt calm starting to ease into him. Then he became aware of a strong English accent.</p><p>“This will not be pleasant but like Zari suggested let’s see if there is a problem before we involve the rest of the team. Do you lot ever do anything letting everyone know” John rolled his eyes at Charlie who smirked a little.</p><p>“Problem?” Nate was a little hazy on what had happened.</p><p>“Yeah squire, unprotected sex with a random, everyone knows that’s a bad move.” Nate nearly laughed he was coming up to 40 this was not time for the birds and bees talk.</p><p>“What are you talking about John-O” Charlie chimed in</p><p>“Condoms Charlie, this sorry lot need to understand condoms exist, a 16 year old daughter wasn’t enough warning, now Nates possibly Pregnant, someone needs Sex Ed” he looked frustrated.  </p><p>She smirked, “I assume you are always very careful” his reputation was colourful at least.</p><p>“Do I look daft?” and winked at her “Ok Mate lets see if there is a problem” he walked over to Nate, “This isn’t going to be pleasant, drink this”</p><p>“What is it?” Nate looked at the bowl of grey mush and crinkled his face, then shrugged he had probably eaten worse.</p><p>“Best you don’t ask”</p><p>“Down in one” Nate muttered as he consumed the whole of the liquid. John started to mutter in another language his eyes glowed blue. The other people around the house had started to gather to watch him. His magic was always a draw for people and blue strands of energy swirling from his fingers dancing in the air; as he moved closer to Nate it started to form a circle above their heads with his left hand slightly above Nate’s stomach now the circle started to show images.</p><p>“Wooh man that’s an ultrasound” Nate was unnervingly excited, as he identified what was occurring.</p><p>“Stay still” John growled between gritted teeth. As images appeared more solid, a mass was clear which was connected to a number of Nate’s internal “Bollocks” he muttered removing his hand from near Nate and controlling and spinning the image. “I can’t remove this without killing Nate” he turned to face the image muttering a spell and the image shimmered and then suddenly shrank becoming a small blue pebble, he plucked from the air and put in his pocket.</p><p>“What’s that mean? I’m going to be a mum” Nate started crying. The emotions were starting to overcome him more than he expected.</p><p>“And I’m going to be an uncle” Behrad dashed to his side. Charlie rolled her eyes. She moved over to John who was walking away from the crowd, clearly deep in though. Grabbing his hand</p><p>“Talk to me”</p><p>“I can’t remove it, its too connected to his organs, connected to his nerves, we need to find Roger. I need to understand his kind more” he was starting to get a headache from all of this, so much for his lazy day with Zari he had been looking forward to for weeks.</p><p>“He’s not answering my calls, but if he’s in character he could be anyone” Charlie was starting to feel defensive, “I understand why you get so frustrated with Shapeshifters now” she half chuckled.</p><p>“Really” the Warlock smirked, lets level the playing field as he came up with a plan, “You need to hold on to me love, and don’t let go until the spell is done.”</p><p>“Got it” She meant that as well. The waverider crew were the only people she trusted without condition.</p><p>Taking his hand, she felt his energy shift as he prepared to cast a spell.</p><p>“Janus <em>god</em> of beginnings and transitions I call upon you to show all as they once were before they became what they are now” His tone commanded attention and as confirmation a soft thunder rumbled and then there was a flash of light. The party guests were stunned slightly. The weather indoors startled even those who were not paying attention to him.</p><p>“Don’t let go” he whispered to Charlie, “The spell is still taking form.” She gripped his hand tighter.</p><p>A soft fog seemed to fill the room it started swirling around John and Charlie then moved to explore the house. Softly playing with the air as it embraced the rooms and made everything slightly hazy. As though you needed to check your eyes to be sure.  </p><p>“Master” Gary called with a panicked tone rushing from the upstairs landing, “are….you…. alright I saw a flash of light” Gary’s default when it came to John was panic. Which no one else understood, as the one person on the ship who could hold his own was John, Gary was the one who tended to adopt hell hounds, get kidnapped and get in trouble.</p><p>Walking down the stairs infront of him was a pretty girl who looked a lot like Zari, and was wearing Nate’s missing shirt. The fog was swirling around everyone including her,it grew more dense Charlie and John looked at each other.</p><p>“Roger, you are a difficult alien to track down” Charlie smiled as the illusion eased and the beautiful woman was replaced with a short dumpy grey skinned alien wearing Nates shirt</p><p>“What are you?” shouted Nate who was on his feet dashing towards him. Horrified and freaked out and excited to see an alien, too many conflicting emotions.</p><p>“Hello sexy” winked Roger.</p><p>John clicked his fingers the fog vanished, and Charlie released his arm in time to grab Nate.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank  you for reading and the lovely feedback, I hope you are enjoying this.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you liked this, still trying to decide what Nate will give birth too</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>